Leaning How To Fly
by SerenityKairuSkye
Summary: When Two sisters are forced to leave home and go to Tokyo, Japan; they are presented with a new place to live. All they have to do is cook, clean and sew and that's their rent! Easy right? Throw in hormone driven men, college and messy bitches and things are bound to happen. Tune in and see what these sisters will get in to. Co-Written with Tobi Akamaru and Ikkaku.
1. Old Wounds and New Beginnings

**Learning How to Fly**

Serenity: I'm SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS NEW CHAPTER! ^_^

Natsuki: I know! Man I can't wait to see what type of things we could get into... *rubs her hands together* :3

Serenity: STOP! Be good because there is going to no nose bleeds in this chapter! Wait until 3 more chapters!

Natsuki: Wha... But, I was so hoping to have something dirty done... That's why I may have added something in there that may or may not be... *hides behind Hinata* Save me!

Serenity: Don't hide behind an attractive woman! They are my weakness!

Hinata: Um... Guys can I say the disclaimer?... *she blushes from Serenity's compliment*

Natsuki: Of course hunny! *smiles sweetly at her*

Serenity: I did mean it though. You're so beautiful. *walks up to Hinata and kisses her on the cheek*

Natsuki: Oh and you told me to be good?! Pssh. Look at what you did to Hinata and it's not even story time yet.

Hinata: *moves to where the audience can hear her over the bantering in the back* Disclaimer: Serenity does not own Naruto, only herself and TAI owns Natsuki, but if she did… Ho ho ho, so many things would be changed in the original story line... *she looks at Serenity* Nani?

Serenity: You're going to be my lover.

Natsuki: Oh gosh. If you get Hinata then I totally claim Itachi... *Itachi stops right in front of the three and pulls her with him* Wait! I was kidding, help me, Serenity and Hinata!

**Old Wounds and New Beginnings**

"How the fuck did we get into this situation?" Serenity asked Natsuki as they drove to the supermarket. "I'm tired of living in that cramped up house! I can't even take a shit without someone barging in! And it's not like we can go back to the states, our people kicked us out!" Serenity yells as she hits the steering wheel in frustration. Noticing that they are at their destination, she finds a spot and parks.

*sigh* "I don't know, I do know that it's fucking unbearable. Plus everybody in that damn house is in our business." Natsuki says as they step out the car and lights her cigarette. Serenity grabs her bag, gets out and straightens her floral buster and black dip-dye leggings.

"Why must you always have your tits out?" Natsuki asks as she straightens her yellow shorts while Serenity tightens her russet red steam punk corset.

"You got room to talk. You're lucky my sister, because if you was a stranger, I'd feel bad for you." Serenity says as she looks at Natsuki's breasts.

"Oh! Don't go there!" Natsuki yells as she grabs Serenity's hand as they started walking. All of a sudden, Serenity stops.

"But I was serious. How did we get into this situation?"

*Flashback*

_It started as a normal day. Everybody was up eating breakfast when all of the sudden, Mom passed out on the kitchen table. She was rushed to the hospital. Once she gained consciousness she asked for Serenity to come into her room alone. _

"_Serenity," her mom said in a weak voice "I know that I do not have long to live. I hid from everybody that I had a disease that slowly kills me and eats away at my body. I knew my time was coming soon, but I have some things that I have to entrust to you first." Her mom said as she grabbed Serenity's hand._

"_First, is to make sure you do not let your father know about you and sister's trust fund. It is for college and no one can touch it but you. When you turn 18 next year, contact my lawyer, Senju and he'll take care of the rest. His number is in your phone. Second, take care of your sister no matter what and Lastly," Her mom says as she kisses her cheek and motions for Natsuki to come in, "Remember that I love you both so much." Their mom says as she smiles. All of a sudden the heart monitor beeps, signaling that her heart has stopped._

_*one month later*_

_ 'I don't why but I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen today' Serenity thought and as if on auto-pilot, she packs all of her important belongs right along with clothes into bags then puts them into her car. When she opens the trunk she sees Natsuki's bags in her trunk, 'Well at least I'm not the only one.' She thinks as she puts her stuff in the back of her car. She goes back into the house and takes a nap._

_Deep in rest, Serenity suddenly feels a hand on her thigh and jolts awake. She looks down and sees her step-dad trying to take off her panties. "NO! GET OFF NOW!" Serenity screams as loud as she could and she felt a slap across the face to silence her._

"_Do as I say or you will be disowned. I don't have to take care of you since you aren't my child and you're almost a woman. Though I must say, you do resemble your mother a lot to say you're only 17." He says as he pulls at her shirt. _

"_STOP! NATSUKI! HELP!" Serenity screams as she bites his hand and run into Natsuki's room. "Serenity, what the fuck is going on?!" Natsuki says as she looks at Serenity, seeing the fear in her eyes. _

"_Your dad tried to rape me!" Serenity says as he barges into the room, blind with rage and starts to attack her. _

"_NO DAD STOP!" Natsuki says as he punches Serenity. _

"_Stay out of this!" He says as he pushes Natsuki. Serenity kicks him hard in the dick while he isn't looking. _

"_Natsuki, I'm leaving. I'm going to call somebody and stay there until the trip to Japan. Please come with me." Serenity says as she runs to her car and Natsuki starts to follow Serenity when she hears, "You leave this house, don't come back. You're only 16; don't think that I can't find you." Her dad says. She looks back with disappointment and rage mixed in her eyes and says, "Fuck you. You tried to rape my sister and if you come near us again, I will kill you with my bare hands." After she said what she needed, Natsuki walks out the door, gets on her motorcycle and follows Serenity._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Please… Let's not think about that. I know it's really hard for you to not to, but we are living in a better, uncontrollable, fucked-up house right now with aunty. SO!-", Serenity lets a low, soft laugh and Natsuki smiles a little as she continues, "Let's get the shit we needed and get the hell out of here. You know how I feel when we get those types of people who like to stare."

Stomping out her cigarette with her rusted red-brownish combat boots, she pulled Serenity again towards the store. "It's so cold in here!" she exclaimed and Natsuki scoffed and giggled. "Would you rather be in the fresh, lovely cold or in the hot, blistering sun?" Serenity knew that she needed to think smartly here because if she said the wrong answer, Natsuki would make it really embarrassing on HER part, "Um, cookies?"

"… Good answer." The sliver haired girl said, pushing the red head to the cookie aisle. The two chuckled at how easy the conversation changed from dark and sad to light and happy.

Serenity sighed as she blocked out what Natsuki was asking of her and was brought back out when she felt her cheek being licked. "Ew! Nat, what the hell are you thinking by licking my damn face? That's disgusting and you know it." The younger of the two, shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms with a pout on her face, "You were ignoring me and you know I hate that. Makes it feel like I'm not wanted or something…" The older of them sighed and rubbed her eyes, staring warily at her, "I wasn't ignoring you. I always listen to you no matter what type of crap you spout out of the random mind of yours."

Natsuki stuck her tongue out and Serenity laughed, but her face grew serious again, "That's why we need to find a house or apartment that is cheap so we can live on our own. Plus we have to start worrying about College, supplies, and tuition. We only got a year left in high school." They both let out a tired sigh, hanging their shoulders in defeat as Natsuki fell to the ground and Serenity leaned against the packages of sweet foods.

"What are we going to do about this…? This SUCKS SO MUCH!" Natsuki yelled out and Serenity gave her a reprimanding look.

"Stop yelling like a crazy girl. I'm just as troubled, but you don't see me yelling!"

"You're yelling just like me! Don't tell me not to do something that you in return are going to do." She growled out.

They argued back and forth, but when they heard a low chuckle to the side of them, they stopped to see who had the audacity to laugh at them. Before Serenity or Natsuki could get angry at the person, they gulped and stared at the raven haired man. He had onyx eyes and his hair was pulled back with an elastic band in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. He also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin and the most distinguishing feature were the long, tear-troughs under his eyes.

They both looked at each other, after staring at the man, and then stared right back at him. The man had his arms crossed, leaning against the basket that was inches away from their thighs. "I couldn't help but 'over hear' you ladies conversation…" Natsuki grew a blush, scratching the back of her head and Serenity narrowed her eyes, giving the other a small frown. "I have two bedrooms open at my house, if you would like to look into it."

Natsuki eyes shone with a little ray of hope as Serenity turned hers to the man with skepticism, but the man wasn't done talking, "But I must warn you that there is two other boys living with me also. Is that okay with you two?"

"I guess."

"No."

The girls stared at each other with shock at the other's response. It was Natsuki's turn to narrow her eyes as her mouth set in a straight line, "Give us a minute please…"

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." The man smiled and his smile vanished when she laughed, but she waved her hand to ease him. She dragged Serenity a little ways to where she didn't have to whisper to low.

Serenity gave Natsuki a knowing, weary look, "You know why I said no. Three boys in this house, plus who's to say we can trust them? WE barely even know this guy and he is walking up to us offering his house to complete strangers." Her hair shook with her head, "It's a no for me and you know I don't like it."

"*sigh* I know 'that' is what is getting in the way of your thinking but we really have nothing else right now and this is good. We can get away from those annoying people and have our own space instead of sharing rooms with them." Natsuki stated with a tone of desperation mixed with uneasiness. "It's like a gift from mom, saying we should get out of that hell hole."

"But at least we are safe and we know people in 'that hell hole'!" Serenity pointed to the ground and looked to the side, away from Natsuki's exasperated face. "We can't take this chance, I'm sorry. Gift or not, we can't have anything bad happen to us, mom told me to take care of you and me, so I'm doing exactly that…"

"You need to stop living in the past, Nit… It almost happened, it never did." Natsuki said looking at the ground.

"Almost. It almost happened you say. Well I would hate to see how you would look if it did." The red head whispered and she heard a sharp intake of breathe, looking up to see tears streaming down her sister's face.

"How dare you say that to my face… I was stricken with the most goddamn fear that you had almost gotten-", Natsuki choked back her sob and wiped her eyes, "To know that he did that had me filled with disgust and rage and you throw those words at me."

The sliver haired girl wrapped her arms around herself, "At least he looked at you after mom died. It may not have been the way either us had wanted, but whenever you suggested anything he would listen, whether he liked you or not… I was ignored like I was dead too, just like I have been."

She brought her hand up when Serenity was about to talk and sighed, "This isn't about me though. I understand that it's going to be three guys that are going to be in the house, but don't think that I will leave you in that house or anywhere by yourself. You understand me?" Serenity nodded her head and let some tears fall down her cheek and Natsuki wiped them off with her thumb as she placed her hand on Serenity's cheek.

"I'm here for you and that is what sisters do." Natsuki hugged her; tighten her hold when Serenity let out a low sob in her chest, she stayed quiet. After she was done, she lifted her head and looked in the sapphire orbs that shone with worry and hesitant on what to say next, "We don't have to move in with this- with Itachi if you don't want to. I was being really selfish for not thinking about how you would feel."

Serenity shook her head and breathes out, "You were right, it will take some time, but I shouldn't think that Itachi or his friends will do something like that without getting to know them. It's like judging a book by its cover and you hate when I do that, especially with the books you always suggest to me." They both took a little minute and bust out laughing at the analogy she used.

"Well gosh. Why don't you just say that you hate when I state my opinion or speak bluntly to people and hurt their feelings."

"*sigh* I not even going to go there, because I don't feel like getting in ANOTHER argument."

Natsuki grumbled, walking behind Serenity as she moved to where Itachi was. "We love the idea, but we have some request if you don't mind?" Itachi uncrossed his arms and uncurled his long, slender fingers to let her know she could state her demands and Serenity inhaled before she spoke.

"I, Serenity, and my sister, Natsuki, are enrolled in Konoha University. But we still have more year of high school to go."

Itachi's straight line mouth spreads into a shocking 'O' then into a smile, "I actually work there. I'm a teacher for the Taijustu and Ninjustu courses, so if you're in either of those classes, you would either get me or Tobi." The girls cocked their heads and nodded.

"Second, you better make sure those boys keep their hands to their selves." Natsuki said, narrowing her eyes at him and smiled a sickly sweet one, "That includes you too. You wouldn't want to know what I will do, because I already know how to do Tai and Nin…" Itachi looked down at the girl and his hands twitched, making her smile turn into a grin.

"I'll be sure to make that a very known rule in the house, so you will not have to worry there." He complied watching her move to the cookies she wanted and throwing them in his basket.

Serenity had a tight small smile on her red lips as she watched her sister inch move away from her, but she knew she wasn't leaving her side. "Third, I would not advise you to barge in our rooms. If you do, you will be dealing with her-" she points at Natsuki as her hand threw beef and chicken Ramen in the basket right along with tea, "and me. Nat really isn't a morning person and I just rather not be seen until I want you to."

Itachi nodded his head, grabbing and placing the boxes of tea on the shelf next to him. "I understand. I know when to knock on a door and when to open the door." He slid his eyes over to watching blue orbs on his hands, "I prefer to make tea by hand. It taste better and it's healthier for you, so I'll make tea for you, instead of this…" his onyx eyes showed his dislike for the green tea box as he placed it on the shelf too.

Natsuki walked back over to Serenity, sliding her mischievous glance over to her knowing one and turned back to see Itachi's blank one, but laced with a little curiosity, "Lastly, I'm a very big eater and I love to drink whenever I can. I'm not a big fast food eater either and neither is Nit. Also, I like to sew and Cosplay too, so our room might be a big mess whenever you come in… Books might be scattered around too." She smiled pushing the basket to move on to the clothes section. Serenity was right beside her, not leaving her side this time and Itachi walked right behind them.

"Can you stand in front of us please, Itachi?"

Itachi blinked his eyes, looking at the backs of the girls in front of him, but he moved around them to the front without question. "Thanks Hun." Natsuki smiled and Serenity silently thanked her by pinching her ass mistaking it for her back. "Damn it, Nit! You pinched my arse." she exclaimed when two teenage boys stared at them with dazed looks and she grinned, blowing a kiss and Serenity leaned close in her ear whispering just enough for them and the boys to hear. "You know you liked it, Nat."

They boys dropped the things in their hands and Itachi's hands stopped moving on the clothes racks. Natsuki tried her best to not laugh, biting her red lips and Serenity covered her pink ones with her hand. The boys picked up their stuff and walked away, looking back until they cut the corner.

"Did you see their faces?" Serenity asked, running her hand through her hair. Natsuki shook her head, her locks moving with her, and her grin turn mischievous, glancing at Itachi till he looked away. "Did you see their noses? It was bleeding pretty badly."

Itachi cleared his throat as they continue with their conversation, "So I take it that you both want to move in?" Both of them nodded their heads, "When?" Serenity rubbed her neck and spoke first, "This weekend? We have to tell our Aunt and get all of our stuff into the car." Natsuki sighed, "I can put our toiletries in the compartment of my ride too."

Natsuki and Serenity kept on talking as Itachi contacted the people he was staying with, telling them everything that they needed to know and fussing at them in the process.

Once both parties was done with their talking, Natsuki walked up to Itachi, "And rent?" It was Itachi's turn to grin, "You know how to cook, clean, and of course you sew?" Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded her head, "Then that is you rent."

"Are you sure?" Serenity raised an eyebrow giving Natsuki a worried glance.

"More than sure and there is no hidden meaning in this agreement." Her eyebrows and mouth relaxed from their tight strain and Natsuki patted her on the back.

"Then expect to see us on Saturday or Sunday, please." Serenity said with a smile and Itachi nodded his head.

"I'll be expecting you two, Serenity and Natsuki…" They all continued walking throughout the store, guaranteeing a promising friendship between the three of them.

*Saturday morning*

"Itachi told us to meet him on the outskirts of Tokyo at 10 AM. Its 10:35 .Where is he?" Serenity asked while pacing a hole into the ground.

"He said 15 minutes." Natsuki said as she took a puff of her cigarette.

"He said that 20 minutes ago. He needs hurry it up; it's too hot for all this! Look at me! I'm sweating EVERYWHERE! I'm shocked you're not either."

"Well nobody told you wear a black on black. And I was smart to NOT wear black." Natsuki noted as she looked at her sister's black t-shirt and black yoga pants compared to her brown camisole and rustic red shorts. "Plus I think he's over there." Natsuki pointed to the Red BMW that just parked next to Serenity's Aqua Charger.

"You ladies ready?" Itachi asked while stifling back a laugh.

"Been. Let's go." Serenity said as she started her car and threw her shirt in the backseat of her car. They drove for an hour to their new home. Passing trees and other things as they made their way to their new home. Once they noticed Itachi's car disappear into a three door garage, they realized that they are not back in Kansas anymore.

Once Serenity parked and got out her car, her mouth dropped. "This house fucking amazing…" she whispered in Natsuki's ear, when she walked over to her with excitement in her eyes. "I know. I hate to say it but it looks like we found ourselves a sexy AND a rich guy. We could have some fun with this…" Natsuki grin turned sinful and Serenity punched her in the shoulder, "You behave."

The silver haired girl just gave her a shrug of her shoulders and leaned on the red head. Itachi waited for them as the continued to look at the front if the house.

The front porch held a range from red Roses to white Orchids to yellow Daisies and also held Gardenia Bonsai on one side while a Peace Plant sat on the other. Serenity squatted down to get a better look at the Bonsai, leaving Natsuki to stumble and not fall on her ass. Natsuki moved over to the Roses and cupped her hands around the head of one, leaning down to sniff the fresh, sweet scent that it provided.

"This is a beautiful porch you have here, Itachi." Serenity said giving a warm smile to the plant she was looking at and Itachi graced her with a smile of his own making her blush a little, "I have a bigger one towards the back of the house. I don't know what other flowers or plants to put in there, so maybe you can help me?" She hesitated for a minute and Natsuki came up behind her and smacked her back, making her wince at the stinging pain, "Of course she will help you! She loves plants and flowers as much as I love books and sewing, so I'm sure she will take up your offer?"

She looked at Serenity and her eyes narrowed for a moment then she nodded her head slowly. "But keep your hands to yourself. Understand me?" Itachi nodded his head and seem satisfied at finding someone who like gardening just as much as he did. As they walked up the walkway, they came up to a big, dark brown, rectangle door and Itachi unlocked it, motioning for the girls to go in first. Serenity then Natsuki walked in and their eyes slowly moved through at the whole house in awe. Itachi had leaned against the post that held the foyer partway up.

"To the left of you is the study. There anybody can handle whatever business they need to with people. I'll mostly be in there that most since I work from home most of the time." The girl looked slightly confused and Itachi explained with a smile on his face, "I maybe a teacher at the college, but I own part of the Uchiha cooperation and my dad own the other. I work with entertainment, like acting, singers, and commercials while my father deals with more of the cars, hotels, restaurants, and other buildings."

They shook their heads and looked over to their right a saw that there was a black spiraling staircase that leaded to the upstairs and downstairs. Also they saw that there was an open hallway that leaded to the back of the house. After they got done peeking around the corner of the stairs, they moved to the open space in front of them. As they stepped in the space it revealed that it was the living room. "You guys passed up on of the bathroom to your left again, but you should know that this is the living room."

The living room had two black loveseats and on either side had two lounge chairs that were red. The coffee table was blue and right where the T.V was there was a warm shade of browns stone fireplace. "This is a lovely living room." Natsuki flopped down on one end of a loveseat and Serenity sat right next to her. Serenity nodded her head, "It's a very comfortable area too."

Itachi thanked them and they moved on to what looked like the kitchen. To their right held the kitchen and against the wall was a silver stainless gas stove with a silver overhead. In the middle of the kitchen had a crème marble island which held the sink, a glass vase that had a few branches that wafted vanilla from it and four wooden brown chairs that sat up against the island making it a breakfast bar if need be. To the left of the Kitchen had a tan dining room table in the nook of it and it looked like it could seat up to 8 people. The pillows on the seats were a vibrant steel, icy blue and crème and the chairs also were a wooden brown. The whole room was basked in the afternoon sun and brought the colors out in there.

"I'm afraid to look at the rest of the house if the porch, Living Room, and the Kitchen look this damn luxurious. " Natsuki whispered in Serenity's ear and Serenity gulped, shaking her head. "He did say that he owns part of a company, so that would make him a CEO too?" They both looked over to Itachi as he placed some dishes in the cabinets the go too, but he caught them off guard, interrupting their conversation, "I was wondering about who would like to do that cooking. And since Serenity is helping me with the Garden, why don't you help with the cooking, Natsuki?" he turned around and leaned against the counter by the stove.

Natsuki looked around the kitchen then to the open pantry which showed all the items that they had stocked up, "Sure! I like to cook whenever I'm presented the chance." "Great. I would like to assume you know how to cook, right?"

She laughed and Serenity laughed with her. "She is going to college to be a Writer, but she knows how to cook a mean meal when she needs too." Her sister said in her defense. Natsuki smiled, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug, "Same with this girl. She has a wick green thumb when it comes to Gardening, but she is going to be Interior Designer."

Itachi smiled at the affection that was going on behind him and chuckled when Serenity asked for some air because Natsuki was squeezing her to hard. Once they stopped their banter, they were outside by a stone barbeque pit surrounded by 9 olive green pillowed, woven chairs. They went up the stairs that held a Gazebo and Serenity and Natsuki ran over to the Swing Bench that was covered in blue, green, red, and orange pillows. "Wow! This is the best thing that I've seen so far. Not that the rest of the house won't be!" Natsuki quickly said.

Serenity squealed as she looked over the railing that showed that the Gazebo was surrounded by a multitude of flowers of different colors, "Is this the Garden Area?!" Itachi nodded his head and blink at the two girl response of the Garden area. Serenity ran down and noticed that to the side of the Gazebo held a Pergola and on the ground was lilacs and orange blossoms scattered from the nearby shrubs and trees. "This so beautiful!" she exclaimed twirling around in the Pergola. Natsuki joined her and they spun each other around. Itachi stood there watching them having fun. Once they calmed down, feeling dizzy and leaning on the beams of the Gazebo, they walked to him and he motioned over the other opening of the Pergola.

They looked over to the opening and walking over to Itachi, seeing the pool encased in a white and tan stone all around. The water looked really crystal clear and ready to have fun in. "This is the pool and over to the right is the Jacuzzi." All three of them went back inside of the house and Itachi lead them over to the hallway they were looking at earlier. "This door right here is the Spa/Sauna room. And now we are going to go downstairs to the basement."

Serenity glanced inside the door and closed it back, "I like it. It's pretty spacious in there." Natsuki shrugged her shoulders, walking down the stairs, "If you say so. I wonder what is in the basement." Serenity nodded and stopped when she heard a yell, but continued to walk right behind her. Once downstairs, the two of them stared at all the exercise equipment that was liter across the room, "This is the Gym or whatever you want to call it, straight head is the aerobics pool. But right here to the right is the Wine Cellar." They walked in the cool area and the girl both shivered at the coolness in the room. The room's wall ranged from tan to brown all over and had bottles of wine and beer racked all over the room. In the middle of the room there was a mahogany table that had one wine bottle placed there with five chairs pulled out.

"I told those four that they needed to clean up after themselves…" Itachi said with a frustrated sigh and moved to close the wine bottle up and place it back on the shelf then he grabbed the two glasses and washed them in the sink. "What's up these stairs?" Natsuki asked and Serenity moved by her to see too. The raven haired man walked up the stairs and they followed him, "This is the 'Party Room' as Naruto likes to call it. Sasuke just calls it a lounging area to entertain our friends that we invite over."

Natsuki 'ah'd and Serenity nodded her head in acknowledgment and he moved across the empty space, his shoes echoing. Serenity shoes and Natsuki's boots did the same as they followed him to another room that held a bed, bathroom and tea set table. "This is my room since I gave you guys the master bedroom upstairs on the third floor. I also added everything that you guys wanted. Just remember you guys pay back with Gardening and Cooking."

They both shook their heads and finished glancing at the room. The tea set was at the end of the bed right by their feet and the bed itself was on the ground but lifted ever so slightly by four wooden blocks underneath it. The palette was white and the comforter a deep sliver color, on top was four different sized pillows that were black. On the back wall was a mural of a landscape with a tree to the side and on the other wall there was array of lines criss-crossed lines. There were no windows that could indicate whether it was day time or night time, but that was understandable since he was in the basement.

Itachi lead them back up to the first floor then towards to the stairs that lead upstairs. As they made their way up, a blonde haired boy bustled down the stairs and knocks Natsuki down while another raven haired boy that looked like Itachi walked calmly behind him. He looks at Serenity like he was expecting her to fawn over him, but Serenity narrows her jade orbs and he sniffed, continue to walk the stairs. Next a dark blue haired girl run down with a look of worry on her face when she saw the blonde boy laid out on Natsuki.

"If you would kindly get off me at any time, klutz…" Natsuki growled out and the boy groaned not watching where his hands were going and placed them on her sides.

"Why don't you just kiss her, dobe and get it over with?" Natsuki looked over the raven that talked, pushing the Blonde off. The girl ran over him, crying out 'Naruto!' and Serenity laughed under hand, "Natsuki… Upstairs?"

The raven haired boy moved his onyx eyes from Natsuki's olive tan form to Serenity's Cinnamon skin form. His eyes looked down then slowly up her form making her shiver, walking behind Natsuki. "Ahh… Sorry. Name's Naruto and you guys?" the blonde spoke from his seat on the ground.

Natsuki lips were upturned but she spoke too. "Natsuki." Serenity waved her hand, "Serenity."

The other boy sighed and turned his head away from his staring at Serenity, "Sasuke." Itachi cleared his throat and the girl looked at him, "That is my brother. Please excuse his curt words." Natsuki and Serenity looked at each other to whisper a few words and Natsuki glanced at Sasuke as they talked narrowing her sapphire eyes a little.

"It is fine, Itachi. We are strangers in their home." Serenity said with a little smile. And just when the other girl in the room was about to introduce herself a boy with a bowl cut hair style ran down the stairs. "Hah hah hah… You guys totally locked me in the bathroom and it wasn't funny." He said with a red tinted face.

Sasuke and Naruto snickered giving each other a high five. Itachi gave them a silent glare and they flinched. "Sorry, Lee" they both said under their breath. The boy nodded his head and looked at the newcomers. "Hello my name is Lee! And you?" they said their names again and he nodded again, the other girl looked at them with a smile, stating her name too, "My name is Hinata. It's nice to meet you too." They nodded their heads too.

Itachi motioned them upstairs to view it and they walked upstairs Serenity walking first to get out of Sasuke's line of view and Natsuki made a silent motion to let all three boys know that she was watching them especially Sasuke and Naruto.

We are weaving our way up the spiral staircase to the second floor of the house. The railing of the stairs is a black cast iron with spiral abstract designs handcrafted into it. In the breeze way, we see a vase with lotus and white gardenia flowers in it. Itachi walks to the right and opened the door, "This is the way to the laundry room." and Serenity and Natsuki are graced with an all white room with a deep red washer and dryer going on and clothes all over the floor. "I thought I told them to keep this room clean!" Itachi exclaimed while his temples where throbbing. "Ladies, I must get show two simpletons that they will keep this area clean. I will thoroughly make them regret leaving this room like this, but feel free to look around. The set-up of the house is pretty straight forward, so you will not get lost." he said as he starts to storm off. "I'll see you later." Then he exits the room leaving Serenity and Natsuki in a fit of laughter.

"Well, shall we continue Nit?" Natsuki said as she grabs her hand. They start to follow the hallway to the right. They look around to see a door that says the name 'Rei' in green bold letters. Walking forward, they notice two more doors. The first door said Alex in light purple script letters. "Are there more people that stay here?" Serenity asked as they were checking out the bathroom. "Maybe. We should ask Itachi later on." Natsuki said as they closed the bathroom door. The last door was at the end of the hall. The door was a sliver color with a black door knob. They opened the door was amazed at what they saw.

Both girls walk into a dark room and Natsuki walking in the dark runs into a hard object and curses loudly. Serenity searches for the light switch, turns it on, laughing at her for running into a wooden pool table and knocking over pool sticks. "S'not funny…" They look over the whole room and noticed that the room had a huge flat screen T.V. with a case that held VCR to DVD to Blu-ray to Video games systems. Serenity moved over to one of the sofas that were dead set in the middle looking straight at the T.V. Natsuki looked at all the game systems in awe and looked back Serenity. Serenity shook her head, "Oh no. I'm not playing another video game with you unless it's all Just Dance and Dance Central that we are playing." Natsuki pouted but shook her head.

"I love this room!"Natsuki yelled as she plopped down next to serenity. "Come on; let's go see what's left up here." Serenity said as she got up from her seat and grabbed her younger sister's hand as they went back the way they came. They went left of the stairs when all of sudden Natsuki screams and runs to an open area while serenity calmly walks toward her. "All of these BOOKS! I'm in HEAVAN! I'm in a field of books." Natsuki said as she twirled around. All serenity could do is laugh at the display her younger sister was putting on. Serenity moves to the quite area. There, the area overlooks the living. That area has two cream colored chairs, a deep red rug, (almost identical to Serenity's hair) and a cream love seat. She sits down in one of chairs, when she suddenly hears something. It sounds like those two boys she met earlier, Naruto and Sasuke right?

"... So are you serious?" Naruto said with a serious tone of voice

"Yeah, I guess... I really don't know." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"I always thought that you would be gay!"

"Tch, this fucking dobe..."

"What did you call me teme?!"

"Keep your voice down or shall I call your little silver girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. Did you see the way she was glaring at me? I thought I was going to die right on the spot..."

"God, she would have done us a huge ass favor."

"Anyways, instead of getting off topic, do you really like this Serenity chick?"

"I mean, she looks goddamn sexy. Better than that pink haired bubblegum freak."

"Hey, be nice. Sakura is still a cutie. But I might over look that, what she was wearing was pretty fucking enticing."

"But did you see that glare that the Natsuki chick gave us? I have to say Itachi might have a rival in the house."

"Pssht. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a contest at the table, but what she was wear was hot too. Who knew could look that sexy on a girl?"

"Who knew a girl could look good just wearing sports bra and yoga pants. They were really tight; I swear I could almost tell what size bra she was wearing..."

"Trust me I was pretty damn close to see what bra size the other girl was wearing too. Maybe they both wear a double D"

"How bout this. I'll make a deal with you this one time, so you better not say that I never have when someone ask you, understand dobe?"

"Yeah, teme. What's the deal? You get Serenity and I get Natsuki?"

"Oh... You're actually being pretty smart right now."

"Shut the hell up and suck it."

"Not gay remember? I'm actually staring at a girl's ass and boobs"

"Sorry I forgot, but this could be a cover up, to say you aren't."

"Keep on and I'll rip you a new one."

"Oh you want my sweet ass too? Sasuke that's so inappropriate! What if someone hears us?"

"Just be care that someone else doesn't get your ass first..."

"Like who?"

"..."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Uke!"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Naruto said. Serenity got up and then she got tackled. *Screams*

All of a sudden I hear footsteps and hear what's going on from Naruto.

"Well well well." Sasuke says as he looks at Serenity and Natsuki in their compromising position. Natsuki is straddling Serenity while her face in her tits then as Serenity tries to move, Natsuki gasp. Naruto walks over, trying to help Natsuki up while Serenity gets up on her own. "I think it's about time we find our room. Thanks for coming to check on us, Naruto… Sasuke." Serenity says as she shifted her jade eyes from one boy to the next.

Finally, saving the best for last, they came up to a silver door and they both looked at each other with bright smiles. Natsuki ran in as soon as Serenity opened the door, stopping in front of bed that held white pillows mixed with bronze and deep sky blue ones. When she moved closer to see the comforter on it was white and had a deep sky blanket at the end, she squealed and jumped on it. Serenity moved to the other one that held a red, sliver and white flower pattern comforter with russet red, slate, white pillows. She didn't run like Natsuki did, but her eyes showed the excitement that she felt. Serenity got up from her bed, because obviously Natsuki choose hers, and walked straight into the room that was straight ahead, which held the bathroom.

"Nat! Come look at this bathroom!" Both of them walked over to the vanity area that had three mirrors, one was over a sink, another one was in the middle and the other one was over the other sink.

"I called this one." Serenity said with a look of satisfaction in the mirror and Natsuki shrugged looked at the one she was by smiling in hers. Moving over the left side of the bathroom, they found a sit down shower the tiles were a deep russet brown.

Natsuki moved over into it and sat down, smirking, "Looks like you could fit about two people in here… Wonder what they would be doing?" Serenity shook her head and slapped her in the shoulder, "No, get your mind out the gutter."

The silvered hair girl snickered under her hand pulled the red head girl over to the Jacuzzi bathtub. "This is probably where I would be most of the time in this bathroom." Serenity said running her hands over the faucet and marble flooring out it.

Moving out of the bathroom, they checked what was door left of it. There was a walk-in closet that loads of space on either side of it. After Serenity and Natsuki claimed which side they want, they walked out and moved to the last door in the room by Natsuki's bed. Natsuki turned the light switch on and squealed for the second time today and ran to the sewing machine that sat on the far right side of the room. She hugged it like it was her baby and Serenity laughed, checking out the fabrics that lay amongst the table in the middle of the room and the many shelves in there.

"He must really support our Cosplay thing to get you a sewing machine and some Cosplay outfits… Even though it's a little creepy he knows our sizes." Natsuki nodded her head and motioned for them to leave the wonderful sanctuary, kissing it goodbye temporally.

Serenity sighed and Natsuki swayed from side to side. "So what do we do now?" Serenity asked soothing out her bed.

"We should go and get our stuff before I cook something for dinner." Natsuki said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Serenity kissed her back on her cheek and they walked out their room, down the stairs.

*Later on that night*

"So what do you think Nit?" Natsuki asked as she is lays in her bed.

"You want me to be honest?" Serenity asked as she is drying off from her shower.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Well I think this is gift from mother. I also think we need to be cautious about those two guys. But otherwise, I think we should really try to make friends but be careful. This may be our house, but it's not our home… YET."

"I feel like this is what we needed. This new beginning to start anew and try to live for what we want. And to appreciate the small shit too; I think this is the start of a new, beautiful beginning."

"Me too Nat, me too."

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Review and tell me what you think about it. Until next time readers; Adieu.


	2. Let The Games Begin

Natsuki: Hey Guys! *waves at the readers*

Serenity: Where tf did you go with Itachi!?

Natsuki: *hides behind Serenity* Shhh! We are not to speak his name... And never to speak of what he did.

Serenity: What did he do?

Natsuki: He did-

Itachi: *he stares at Natsuki* I did what? *looks at Serenity* Serenity...

Serenity: What did you do to my sister?

Itachi: None of the things that you are thinking. We had a nice talk about... Things.

Natsuki: Things my butt!

Serenity: *Grabs sickle and slowly walks toward Itachi* Care to tell me what it is, before i carve this into your throat?

Itachi: *raised an eyebrow up and looked at Serenity then Natsuki* I'd watch your tongue before it gets you in to trouble, Natsuki. And Serenity, please believe me when I say we did nothing of that sort. May I say the disclaimer now?

Natsuki: *walks up to Itachi and kicks him in the shin* Then what we had was 'nothing of the sort'?! *goes back behind Serenity*

Serenity: *starts to beat up Itachi*

Itachi: Wait- Serenity?! Please put the sickle down...

Serenity: *enters hidden lotus mode while beating the fuck out of Itachi*

Natsuki: *winces at the fight behind but smiles at the readers* Disclaimer: Serenity does not own Naruto, only herself and TAI owns Natsuki, but if she did Ho ho ho, so many things would be changed in the original story line! *thinks for a second* Wait Serenity! I think I love Itachi, so please don't kill him!

Serenity: *stops mid-stab and sighs* Alright… But next time you *kicks Itachi* will be erased. *walks off mad as hell*

Natsuki: *grins and blowing her a kiss* Thank you! And you! *points at Itachi sprawled out on the floor with bruises on his arms and forehead* Have a lot of making up to do... *drags him by the feet*

**Let the Games Begin**

Today was a day to remember, a day that many seniors of High School knew all too well: Graduation Day. So 9:30 in the morning, the girls wake up and start to get ready for their big day.

Serenity sits on her bed, "I can't believe how much has changed in almost a year…" She says as she gets up and fixes her turquoise tulle dress around her massive breasts. Then as she sits down and puts on her black pumps, she turns her glittering jade eyes at Natsuki. "It just feels weird without mom ya know?"

Natsuki nodded her head, coming out the closet with her steel gray corset dress. "I had a dream last night about her. I dreamt that she was sitting in the bleachers, clapping for us and not caring if she was embarrassing us either, heh heh." Her sapphire eyes trembled with happiness, looking at her sister on the bed and sat on hers putting on her heels on, "I think she got the best seat ever up in heaven. She'll be looking at us not to far away though."

They both looked up at each other and smiled. Getting up, they hugged one another and headed out the door. Running down the stairs Natsuki bumped into Naruto and he fell on the ground with her falling with him. "Goddamn, Naruto! This like the fourth time this month and I swear this is starting to get intentional…" she glares at him, shaking her fist at his face. The blonde laughed her threat off and picked her up, making her squeak with surprise. "You guys ready for today? God, I know I am, but this early morning shit is killing me." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

The silver haired girl nodded her head vigorously, "That's what I told Serenity when her phone woke me up." Her eyes turned to her sister's and Serenity laughed, walking ahead of them two of them, "I said that I was sorry already, Natsuki. What more do you want me to do?" Natsuki took what she said to heart and started thinking, "I'll think about it." The red head shook her head and face palmed herself.

Naruto, Serenity, and Natsuki walked in the kitchen and saw that Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Ten Ten were surrounding the table. Naruto sighed and ran over to Kiba, smacking him across the back. Serenity giggled when Kiba turned a glare at him and try to strangle him as Natsuki moved over to Itachi to see if he needed help with breakfast. Serenity leaned against the island, watching everyone in their own world getting ready for the graduation and she turned around just in time to see Sasuke walking up to her.

"Sasuke." She glanced to the side to watch Itachi and Natsuki laughing; well Itachi smiling about something that they were talking about, then she trailed her eyes slowly back up to Sasuke's. Deep onyx orbs bored into uncertain jade ones, but the onyx eyes owner leaned against the island too, only a few feet away.

"Serenity." They looked at the ground for what seemed like hours, before Serenity got the courage to speak up.

"Are you ready for the graduation this morning?" her voice laced with what she hoped was pure curiosity. Sasuke laughed and she inched farther away from him so she was closer to Natsuki. "I'm not going to hurt you, so you don't need to call your guard dog over here…" his tone sounded like he was bored again and she relaxed, but not all the way, "But I guess I am ready for it. The year has passed so fast though and I still can't get over the fact that we have two more girls living with us."

Serenity laughed and placed her folded hands in front of her "I'm amazed that I even said yes to stay with three other guys in a stranger's house." Sasuke laughed lowly, but his smile was wiped of his face before she could see it, "I was just as surprised when I saw you and her at the bottom of our stairs. But you caught my eye Serenity…"

Serenity blinked her eyes a couple of times before she cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Hn. I guess I give you hints as long as we keep living with each other… If you keep living with us after I get done with our _game._" Sasuke says as he trails a finger down her arm and walks away to see what Neji wanted with him. Serenity was frozen in her spot, but when Itachi called for her, she shivered and walked over to him.

"Yes, Itachi?" she response as she stops in front of him. He gave her a wrapped up package and she took it from her. "What's this?" Natsuki stepped in front of him before he could say anything, "It's a graduation present! I got the whole collection of Sherlock Holmes, How did you know, Itachi?!" Natsuki looked at him with starry eyes and Itachi did a side glanced towards Serenity and she grinned a little.

"A little robin told me about it while I was in the garden. She told me that you just wanted to get your hands on this set. So I thought that I might as well." He smiled and rubbed Natsuki's head.

Serenity laughed at their silly bantering and she opens her present. She gasps and rips the rest of the wrapping off while Natsuki stopped pulling at Itachi's cheeks and Itachi laid his hands on her hips. "Itachi… I don't know what to say…" Serenity pulled out gardening tool set. "How did you know I wanted these?"

Itachi smirked and went to rub her hair too and she closed her eye when her hair got in the way of sight. "A little lotus that was growing in the loft area's window." His eyes slid over to Natsuki and she smirked, walking over to the stove.

Serenity smiled and gave Itachi a small hug, surprising him. "Thanks, Itachi. Hurry up with that breakfast Nat, because I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah! Don't rush me." Her sister said, waving her hand to shoo her away. Itachi came up behind Natsuki and took the spatula from her hands as she continued to fuss at Serenity. "You should pay attention to the pancakes or they'll burn." He says, flipping over two of the 5 pancakes in the frying pan. Natsuki turned her head around to see a small smile on his face and pouted, poking him in the side.

"I know how to make pancakes, so I won't burn them to a crisp." She folded her arms and watched as he continued to flip the pancakes over. Itachi smile grew a little and he moved closer to her ear so she could only hear him, "I hope you know how to make more than just pancakes, because I'm a very hungry man." Natsuki froze in her spot and Itachi laughed causing Serenity and Sasuke to look over at the two.

When Sasuke smirked, Natsuki turned a glare on him and quickly grabbed the plate full of finished pancakes off the counter then over to the dining room table. Her head was kept down because her face was bright red and Serenity turned a wondering eye towards Itachi to see what he did to Natsuki. Itachi never turned to look at Serenity and Serenity really didn't care at the moment, because she was worried about the graduation and keeping Natsuki from harm.

"What happened over there?" Serenity spoke softly from her spot. Natsuki shook her head, making her hair go everywhere and Serenity stops her, fixing her hair like she did it this morning. "It's nothing; I just need to get my priorities straight. Get my heads out the clouds…" Natsuki said sitting down with the plate of food in her hands still.

Serenity grabbed the plate form her hands, placing it on the table and as soon as she placed it down all the people that were at the table attacked it. Both of the girls watched as they grubbed down all the food without a care that something might spill on them or their make-up would get messed up.

Serenity slowly moved her eyes away from staring at them and spoke again, "I know what you mean. We have the graduation to worry about and I don't want to fuck that up. I mean what if I fall and everyone starts laughing."

Natsuki started laughing and Serenity turned a wary eye on her, "I'm being serious here! What if you fall and everyone laughs at you?"

Her sister caught her breathe as she calmed down and Serenity crossed her arms together, waiting for to say something other than laugh. "It's just funny that you have this fear still, after all these years of waking across stages. I mean we are in the top 10, us being 2 and 3!" Natsuki squealed, grabbing Serenity's hands and throwing her arms up & down in odd motions.

Serenity smacked her head, "I can't believe I'm 3rd to a slacker like you." Natsuki just grin and put some pancakes with sausage on both of their plates, "Oh hush up. I may have not done all my homework, but at least I studied for the test and exams..." Serenity gave her a look and she raised her hands up with a stuffed mouth. "Mp I hm-hm… Maybe I didn't study for every test, but I past every test. So give me some credit here!"

The red head narrowed her eyes and shook a finger at the silver hair girl, "I'll let it slide this time, but once we get to college no more slacking. This goes for both of us, so I have to follow my rule too."

"Okay, okay… So everybody, can I get your attention please?" Natsuki yelled out and everyone look at her and she continued, "Who is ready to graduate from the class of 2012…" Naruto and Lee screamed out just as loud and the three of them ran in a circle around the kitchen yelling out, 'Class of 2012 is the best, Believe it!'

Serenity shook her head while Sasuke sighed in annoyance, Hinata clapped along to their chant and Neji & Ten Ten just ignored the three of them and Itachi just silently watched them, drinking some coffee against the island.

The High school's anthem flowed throughout the center that held over more than three thousand people. Serenity paced around the large area behind the stage while Natsuki rocked back and forth in her chair. "I-I don't feel so good, maybe you should deliver the opening speech, Nit." Serenity hissed her answer and pointed a finger at her, "You were bragging earlier at home that you deserve that spot, so you better do that speech well. I don't have time for you getting cold feet now, plus I'm super nervous myself."

Natsuki whined and slid down her chair as Serenity tried to calm her nerves. "You both are fretting for nothing. It's just some measly people coming to watch their good for nothing kids." Sasuke said, walking over to sit by Serenity and she moved a little closer over to Natsuki. "That's mean way of putting that, Sasuke." She said as she sat down by Natsuki.

Sasuke hunched his shoulders, leaned back to look at her and Natsuki, "I'm simply stating the truth. Half of 'our' class isn't going to go to college or not going to make it through college. The only people that have a chance are us and the friends that we know." Serenity and Natsuki looked at each other and snickered at his judgment on their class, but instead of him getting mad he smiled a little.

"This coming from the number one student in our class. And it looks like it's time to go on stage." Serenity said looking at one of the teachers walking over to their group.

"Ok my top-ten students, let's get this graduation started!" she said and she got groans from most of them and she gave them all a pout, "You guys are no fun! Come on; let's get you in your places."

The graduation started and everything was going just as planned; the principle, the chairman, the vice-principle, and the teacher of the year talked, but now it was Natsuki' s turn to get up on the podium. She turned back to look at Serenity and her sister gave her an encouraging smile. "When you are in middle school, you except to do so many adult things in High school, but once your in High school you start to rethink about all the 'fun' you think you are going to have."

The audience and the students around them laughed and her shoulders let go some of her tension, "Me and my sister was open to anything though. We knew that High school wasn't going to be as easy or all about fun, so we made it fun for whoever wanted to join. Having that mindset, I think we can leave High school and continue our trek on making College just as fun. So let me tell you a funny little story on our first attempt of getting everyone to join our cause…"

As soon as Natsuki got done with her speech everyone was in tears, laughter or shaking their heads with smiles on their faces. She took her seat next to Serenity and Serenity wiped her tears away from her eyes as she punched her sister's arm.

The ceremony continued on to the top ten being called to get their diplomas and taking their pictures to the honor students doing the same and the rest of the class following the routine. As everyone sat down, their Valedictorian, Sasuke, spoke his speech leaving them with wise words for college and fond memories that none of them would ever forget. When his turn was over the Chairman commenced that every one of them were now graduates, every senior threw their hats in the air and hugged whoever was closet to them in gratitude.

Walking out the center into the open air outside, the girls, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee moved over to see Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Kiba, and Shino talking amongst each other.

Once over there, Gaara pulled Serenity to the side and she looked at him with wary eyes watching his hands. "I just wanted to say that Congratulations for making the top ten." Serenity nodded her head and waited for whatever else he had to say and he did, "Also now that I can speak to you alone, I just wanted to say that you are the first person I have ever seen with my hair color. Is it your real hair color or not?"

Serenity was flabbergasted at the random question that popped up and she took a minute to answer. "Yes, this is my real hair color. Is there a problem with it?"

He shook his head and gave her body an once-over before he turned his back to her, "Just wondering, but would it be rude of me to say I don't believe you?" She blinked her eyes and her eyebrows scrunched up a little with disbelief that he would call her a liar in her face.

"No, it's not rude, but maybe a little hurtful." She stated and he turned his body back around to face her again. Gaara walked, getting as close as he could and bended a little at the waist, his face close to hers to where he could see the black specks in her jade eyes. "I'm sorry to have offended you. I have another question if you don't mind again…" his breathe tickled her cheeks and she blushed a little from having his piecing sea green eyes look down on her. "Since I don't believe you, do you mind if I… _check for myself_?" he whispered in her ear.

Serenity step back and looked at him with wide eyes as he stood in the same position she left him in. "Um, it was nice talking to you Gaara and thanks for the Congrats!" she said as walked away from the leering red head. She was tempted to turn around, but she continued on her trek towards Natsuki. Natsuki stopped her laughing/talking with Choji and Shino, when she felt a tug at her dress. She saw the blush on Serenity's face and her eyes narrowed barley showing her sapphire eyes.

"What happened?" she said with a little worry and Serenity told her what happened. Natsuki didn't know whether to be mad or laughed at the fact that Gaara was trying to hit on Serenity, "Aren't you just a boy magnet? You got Sasuke and now you Gaara too. Who's next Naruto?" Natsuki laughed under her hand.

Serenity glared at her and turned her head to the side, "You aren't in position to laugh at me, missy. I saw Itachi all on you this morning and I can see Shikamaru chatting you up over there too." Natsuki blushed furiously and shook her head with vigor.

"You're wrong. Itachi doesn't hold that type of interest for me and Shikamaru is just a very intellectual person who I can express my opinions with." Serenity smirked and wagged a finger at her, "And I just love talking to random guys whenever I can."

Natsuki was about to say something, but he was stopped when Serenity placed a finger on her mouth, "No way am I going to let any type of retort come out of your mouth right now. Anyways we need to go set up the Party room and get ready for the dinner tonight back at the house, so let's go."

Natsuki waved Sasuke and Naruto over to tell them that she and Serenity were heading back to set up the room downstairs for the dinner and the party later on. Everyone said their goodbyes and everything then went their separate ways.

When the girls, Naruto and Sasuke got home, they took off their dress clothes and put on house ones to start working downstairs. It took them a good three hours and when Naruto announced that it was 4 pm, they all went upstairs to get ready for the best time of their lives…

"NAT!" Serenity yelled as she started to cry while falling to floor in nothing but a towel. "What is it? Is it still your hair?" Natsuki asked as she finished putting her hot rollers in her hair. Natsuki looked at Serenity as nodded her head. "*sigh* Get up and sit here." Natsuki pointed to her bed. "Give me an hour. You will not recognize yourself when I'm through with you." Natsuki said as she smiled at Serenity.

Serenity could not believe her eyes. Natsuki had done what she said she was going to do. "Nat, I look like a vintage model!" Serenity said as she gave herself a look over. She was wearing a black knee length bodycon dress that had a lace insert at the top with red pumps. She had on very little make-up; just nude lipstick and cat eyes from her eyeliner. Her hair that was normally down and everywhere was pint back in an up-do with a hair accessory that shined whenever light hit it along with her cross earrings.

"Thank you Suki!" Serenity screamed as she hugged her sister and helped her take her rollers out her head. As Natsuki got done taking the rollers out of her hair, she gave a once over at her outfit. She was wearing a deep blood red dress with black embroidered floral patterns while the bottom was laced with black cloth all around. The dress itself was short and came up under her bust, so underneath was a black dress shirt that had the first three buttons popped open to show a 'little' cleavage. Wearing jet black stockings with random patterns on it, she tied her black stiletto up to the top of her calves and started to put on the rest of her make-up. She had put on blood red eye-shadow, black eyeliner, and black lipstick right along with some spiked bracelets and hanging spiked earrings.

"Hey! Are ya'll ready yet! It's almost 7:30 and we can't eat until you are rea…." Naruto's words died on his lips once he saw Natsuki. "Do you need to be escorted downstairs madam?" Naruto said while kissing Natsuki's hand. "Damn, you change your attitude quick when a beautiful woman comes into your line of view." Serenity said as she walked past the two. She starts to descend down the stairs and toward the dinner table when she felt a light touch on her arm. When she turned around she was face to face with Sasuke, whose eyes seemed a bit darker than usually. "Why hello there." He says in a low seductive tone. "May I say that you look lovely tonight?" He says as he walks toward Serenity and she walks back away from him until her back is against a wall in a corner. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." Serenity says as she gives him the once over. He is wearing black leather pants, a red button down silk shirt with a loose black tie around his neck.

"So are you trying to wear red like me?" Serenity asks as she smirks at Sasuke when he suddenly comes closer to her. He looks into her eyes for what seems like hours and glances at her lips. "Your lips look so soft. I wonder how they feel." Sasuke bends down and gets a few inches away from her lips when "Little brother, I need you in the kitchen." Itachi says as he leans against the frame of the door of the backyard. Sasuke moves his head slightly and brings his mouth by Serenity's ear. "When our little game is done, you WILL be mine. Remember that." Sasuke whispers into her ear in a low tone. Then he bends down and kisses her hand. "I'll see you later Serenity." Sasuke says as he walks toward Itachi. "Itachi, you seriously need to get laid." Sasuke says as he glares at his older brother. "I might be, sooner than you think." Itachi retorts as he looks at Serenity with a smile on his face. Serenity is left standing there in a daze until the doorbell gets her out of it.

She answers the door to be greeted by the red-head, Gaara, that she talked to earlier and her close friend Shikamaru. "I'm glad you were able to make it Shikamaru but I do not remember inviting you Gaara." Serenity says as she lets them inside. "Are you here for the dinner?" She says as she notices Gaara hasn't moved from his spot at the front door. He is looking at her up and down when suddenly, he comes up to Serenity and says, "Maybe now I can see if that is your real hair color or not?" He says that as he tries to pull Serenity closer to him when Natsuki comes downstairs. She "calmly" walks over to Gaara and says "This is mine," Natsuki says as she puts hand around Serenity's waist. "Let's go Nit." She says as she drags Serenity away.

Dinner was nice. We had something nice and light. Mac and cheese with some roasted chicken on the side with corn. It was really good, everybody bonded and after dinner, we all had our first drink of the night. We had a toast for being high school graduates and to the rest of our lives.

Natsuki leans over to Serenity to whisper in her ear, causing her to giggle and Sasuke and Gaara turning their eyes to her. Quickly, Serenity coughed and tried to cover it up by drink some of her wine. Itachi silently watched his brother as he eyed Gaara with an unpleasant look, but Gaara seemed to not care at what the other were thinking. Before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang and Natsuki sprung up from her seat pulled Serenity with her.

"Me and Serenity will get the door, while you guys make your way down to the basement okay?" Itachi nodded his head and gave her a quick smirk then told everyone to clear the table, before they leave to head downstairs. Natsuki smirked back at him as she pulled her sister along with her to the front door.

"That was a close one. But to have the cold princes staring each other down - well more Sasuke staring Gaara down and Gaara ignoring him at the same time... But anyways!" Natsuki said before she opened the door, "You need to watch your back okay?" Serenity nodded her head and Natsuki smiled, "I don't want to have to kill anyone other than the people in my dreams..."

Serenity laughed and straightens her clothes up as Natsuki opened the door to let, a blonde haired girl, pink haired girl and a red haired girl in. The pink haired girl gave Serenity an up and down look then kept going on her merry way. Her and Serenity both stared at each other for a good minute before her blonde haired friend stepped in and dragged her away.

The red haired just followed after them, not saying a word. After the three of them walked in Choji, Shino, Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten walked in. All of them said their 'hi's and continued to go down to the basement and Natsuki closed the door when she didn't see anyone else.

"What was that look for? I mean she just straight up gave you the 'who the fuck are you?' look." Natsuki sneered out. Serenity sighed, hunching her shoulders and looked to the side. She bit her lip and leaned against the door, "I don't know why she was looking at me like that, but I don't want to start no trouble tonight. I don't want to be the mood-breaker, so I'm leaving it alone and you should too." Natsuki huffed, shaking her head at her sister's request.

Heading to down the basement, the two of them walked in to a rainbow arrayed room that was filled with loud music and people socialize at every nook and cranny. Before either girl could tell each other anything, Serenity was pulled from Natsuki's side and into Sasuke's arms. "Do you mind if I dance with you to this song?"

Serenity pulled back a little, but Sasuke's hands had a strong hold on hers and kept her near him, "Can I Serenity?" Her eyes looked back at Natsuki's and her sister rolled hers, waving the two of them off. Sasuke didn't waste a second, pulling her off in the opposite direction.

The sofa to the far left looked like it was the emptiest so Natsuki headed there to keep away from the loud group in the room. She picked a spot where she could see Serenity and Sasuke 'dancing' and leaned back to 'think' in the dark.

She jumped when something plopped down next to her and squeaked a little, causing the something to laugh. "Did I scare you? My bad; this party is such a drag and I just wanna sleep…" Looking up, she saw that Shikamaru was the one that sat by her and he had laid his head on the back of the black leather, looking drained.

"I wasn't scared. I was just very surprised when you sat down and yeah." She said trying to not embarrass herself farther. Shikamaru side glanced at Natsuki as she stared at her hands with a blush. His hand moved without his consent then parted her bang that covered her face. "Why are you hiding your face then?"

Natsuki said nothing, continuing to stare down at her moving fingers, ignoring his question and that made him sigh. "This is way I say girls are a drag too. They never want to answer you back then they get upset when you say the wrong thing. "Well sorry for being a 'drag'…" She pouted and got up from her spot, but was pulled back and landed awkwardly on Shikamaru.

"I never said that you were a drag. You're actually quite funny and I wouldn't mind dealing with your problems… sometimes." He stated with a smirk on his face. Natsuki blushed and tried to pull away but he wasn't having it and as the two of them played around, Temari watched them from afar in the corner her, Kankuro and Gaara stood in. Gaara watched Serenity and Sasuke and as his hand started itching, he made his way over towards them.

He tapped on Serenity's shoulder and she turned her curious jade eyes over to his blank sea foam ones, waiting for his question. "May I have the next dance?" and his question made Serenity eyes widen and Sasuke eyes tighten with a hard glare.

But before Sasuke could say anything to the matter, Serenity looked at both of them and nodded her head to accept his offer. "I would love to dance with you." Gaara placed his hand in front of her and she took it, making him pull on hers a little harsh and she winced a little. "I hope you mind that I stole you away from Sasuke…" She shook her head and graced him with a smile. "I was going to see who else wanted to dance with him instead of hogging him." She laughed a little and when she turned to see what Sasuke was actually doing, she saw the pink haired girl from earlier and the blonde one fluttering around him.

"The pink haired girl name is Sakura and the blonde is Ino." She looked back at him and he was staring down at her with calculating eyes. Serenity blinked and felt him dragging one of his hands lower down her back, but before either of them could do anything, she was spun out of his hands into another. "Well aren't you popular?" Naruto said smiling brightly. Serenity had to hold herself up with Naruto's arms and as her dizziness calmed she saw that there were white and grey balloons up on the ceiling with each of their names on them. She continued staring until Naruto snapped her attention back and had her looking at his smiling face.

"Am I that boring to you and Natsuki? She had the exact same daze when I was dancing with her." And at the mentioning of her sister's name, she looked all around the room to find her and spotted her to the front by the bar, drinking. "I'm going to go by Natsuki. Thanks for dancing with me Naruto." Naruto waved his hand behind him and walked over to Hinata to start talking with her on the white leather seats.

When she stopped in front of Natsuki, Natsuki turned to her and she could tell Natsuki was buzzed. "How many drinks have you had already?"

Natsuki brought up her fingers and started counting and by the time she got to 13, Serenity stopped her and placed the glass she had in her hands down. "No more drinking for you." Natsuki whined that Itachi and Shikamaru promised to take care of her. Serenity looked at said boys that was seated on the opposite sides of Natsuki and smirked under hand at the looks they were giving each other at the moment.

"If you say so… I'm gonna go back to Sasuke since he looked put out when Gaara step in on our dancing." And as she went to turn around, she was pushed and landed in Natsuki's lap. Serenity looked up to see the girl named Sakura had shoved her and was laughing under her hand in the process. She got up and followed Sakura to the far end of the room over the right, tapping her on the shoulder.

Pink shoulder length hair swayed to the side as Sakura turned to look Serenity up and down for the second time tonight. "May I help you?" She stated, not even trying to sound nice. Serenity smiled, recalling on her words from earlier, "I was wondering if you had a problem with me. Did I do something wrong to upset you?"

Sakura sniffed then giggled a little, like it was forced, "Well now that _you _mentioned it… There is a little tinsy winsy problem I've been meaning to squash." Serenity perked up and smiled a little waiting for her to continue and the next words that came out of Sakura's mouth caused an eyebrow to raise and a smile to turn upside down, "You."

It was like the room gone quiet and everyone was staring at them, but both of them knew everyone and everything was still partying like they should.

Serenity walked a little closer to Sakura, so she was three feet away from her, "Excuse me…" It was Sakura's turn to smile sweetly, "I said that you are the problem. You need to back off of Sasuke, because you know as well as I do that he only wants one person in this room."

Serenity continued to stare at the girl in front of her as she back up a little and crossed her arms, "And that is?"

Sakura walked up to Serenity until she was next to her ear, "Me."

Serenity backed off with a slight smirk and replied with assurance laced in her voice, "Oh really now?" The pink haired girl growled, stomping her feet and causing Ino to force her to calm down. Sakura turned her angered orbs towards her friend and Ino backed off with her hands in the air, showing surrender.

Karin walked off behind the three girls that stood in front of her and started talking with Naruto over by Hinata still. Serenity sighed again, for what felt like the umpteenth time that time, and put her hand in front of Sakura. "Do we really have to fight over a boy here? Can't we just be friends, call it a night and have fun tonight for everyone's sake?"

**Just a little side note, Lee has already graduated but he's there for support and to hype them up. **

**Sorry for the late update but it's up! Both me and the co-writer just started school again and well, college sucks sometimes. But we will try to update more often. Thank you so much for your support! Review and tell me what you think so far. Also if** **you have any questions, writing them in a review. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
